Fallen Hero
by Backward Blossom
Summary: "I don't know what's real anymore." -Claire is trapped, but it's not what it seems... A/U
1. Where am I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes and am not gaining anything from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it.**

Claire felt the merciless bite of the restraints as she struggled for freedom. How long had she been here days, weeks? He would be coming for her soon to probe her brain once more, to send her spiraling to a place of misery. Tears glided down her cheeks, never ceasing the only constant in her life. _Her life? Her life belonged to him now. _ Was it not enough that he ripped her head open, murdered her biological parents not to mention and countless others? Claire was tired of being the victim, the eternal cheerleader in constant need of a hero. _Poor Peter_ _he must be so worried. God I miss him so much. _She shut her eyes tightly trying to prevent the onslaught of memories. Thinking of Peter only furthered her desolation.

The darkness pressed down on her almost like a physical weight upon her. Claire had been through much over the years, but this silence, this unknowing, was driving her insane. Hysteria boiled up inside, clawing hungrily up her throat, escaping her in shrill screams. It happened so suddenly, Claire had no time to restrain herself. She hated to give him any kind of sick pleasure from it, but she couldn't force them back down, continuing to pierce the quiet of her cell.

The door burst open revealing him in all his terrifying glory. "Claire calm down. Everything's okay. Don't worry I'm here to help you." His voice was laced with fake sincerity which made Claire's screams abruptly twist into laughter.

"Help me? You kidnapped me—put me in this hole and you want to help me?" She started to thrash around violently, her back arching off the bed. Warm hands circled her arms pushing back down.

"Be still Claire. I'd hate to have to sedate you again." He sat on the edge of her bed, his hands upon her still. There was no sneer, no dancing pride behind those eyes. He seemed different somehow from the constant nightmare she carried inside her head, but that didn't change who he was or what he had done.

"Get your hands off me Sylar!" With all her strength she struggled against the straps crying in joy as her right wrist sprung free. She lashed out quickly slamming her fist into his jaw. He stumbled and fell to the floor clutching his jaw. Claire had little time before he retaliated and pinned her back down. She awkwardly propped herself up fumbling with the strap on her other wrist.

Claire sprinted out of the open door, her heart pounding against her chest. She could hear him yelling her name as he chased after her. "Someone get her…" Who was he talking to? The all powerful Sylar had lackeys now? She couldn't stop to contemplate this new development freedom was calling her. Two figures loomed before halting any further escape. Claire turned to find another way only to be face to face with Sylar. "We only want to help Claire."

"Why do keep saying that? You can't help me after what you did to me. You murdered my father. I hate you!" She noticed the two men draw closer.

"I never did any of those things. How many times do we have to go over this Claire? It's all in your head. There are no super powers, no coming apocalypse, and I'm not the serial killer who cut open your head."

"But-but, no this all a trick. You took Parkman's power and now you're fucking with my brain making me think I'm insane." She inched back fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

"There is no Parkman, no Peter, no Sylar. Claire you've been here at Odessa State Asylum for four years now. Remember I'm Dr. Gray."

"No. I don't believe you." Claire grabbed her hair pulling roughly. This couldn't be happening. It was all an illusion. This was just another one of his games. She needed to get away. She tried to run past him, but he caught her. Claire kicked at his shins, tried everything to escape his grip, but he was too strong. One of the men in white scrubs walked up to them sliding the syringe deep within her arm. Her eyes were becoming heavy and her vision was blurred to near blindness, unconsciousness taking hold of her.

"Sleep now Claire." Dr. Gray motioned for the two orderlies to accompany him as he cradled Claire in his arms. "I really thought we were making progress, but she keeps slipping back into her fantasy world," he laid her back down on her bed. He reached out and brushed a blonde strand away from her face. Poor Claire Bennet, she'll probably remain here for the rest of her life.


	2. Acceptance

_Poor Claire Bennet, she'll probably remain here for the rest of her life. _

"What's on your mind, Claire?" Dr. Gray asked the girl across from him, draped over his couch. Her expression was that of pure misery. She turned her head towards him her eyebrows pinched together in concentration.

"I don't know what's real anymore. Am I here in this room, or is this all some kind of trick. I mean this feels real, but—" she sighed and returned to staring above her, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Well which seems more plausible that you are a girl—woman who can leap off a 50 story building and walk away, or a person suffering from vivid hallucinations?"

"Obviously the latter, I'm not an idiot. Let's just say I'm having problems letting go of my other life."

"I see. Can you even remember anything about this one, your childhood, parents, friends? Can you recall any conversations we've had before your relapse last night?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Gray I don't. I look at you and I know your face, it's not one of a stranger. To me you'll always be Sylar—"

"But I'm not," interjected the doctor. She held up her hands silently pleading to continue. Dr. Gray sat back in his chair, running a hand through his dark hair and listened to his patient.

"However, in 'my world', I always wanted to be normal. So even if this is some game I'll play along. I'm willing to accept that I'm a nutter and you are my doctor and all this is reality and I'm finally having a moment of clarity." Claire waved her hands about through her short speech. She looked to him awaiting his response. He could merely smirk in his success. Dr. Gray couldn't help, but hope that he'd finally got through to this girl. Over the past four years he had spent a great deal of time with her, through her ups and constant downs. Some days she'd lie in her bed catatonic dreaming of a fantasy realm of heroes and villains, or professing her profound hatred of him assuming he was the boogieman from her dreams. He'd look forward to when she came to as she was now, but never had she truly made an effort to commit to this reality. Maybe now he could finally know the real Claire…and help her recover of course…


	3. Angie

_Maybe now he could finally know the real Claire… _

So this was normal? Well maybe not. Being in a mental institution most likely does not translate into ordinary. She had been _awake _for a week now and the tedium of her situation was chaffing a bit, the metaphorical scratch that was just beyond her reach. Also, coupled with the fact the food was mushy and gross.

Claire turned over in her bed staring aimlessly at the stark white walls (oh the irony) trying to tune out the ravings of her schizophrenic neighbor, Angie, in the other room. "The butterflies swarm like bees. Swarming? Fluttering, flying against my face, my face smiles frowning. Tastes bitter these tears of mine. Are they falling now?" There was a short pause in her ranting. Claire only hoped she'd finally passed out for the night. She let her eyes close, finally ready to retire, but sure enough she started back up again.

"Oh hello Stewart funny seeing you here at such an hour, the moon told me you'd come. She says you'd find me here in this place where people blur and don't see, see me amongst the butterflies, they swarm like bees, evil butterflies, their color all but blinding. I'm blind Stewart, no deaf, no touch is gone, I touch you and there's nothing. I cannot feel you Stewart are you even there? Stewart, answer me; talk with your mouth two lips upon your face that move with words spoken from them… speak!" Claire can hear sobbing and she's not sure whether to sigh in frustration or grieve for the obviously insane woman.

Claire had seen Angie around group and rec time persistently muttering about butterflies, always butterflies. Her hair was greasy and unkempt and eyes that were in a constant state of unrest, darting about the room (presumably staring at her imaginary butterflies). Hearing her now, as she does every night, Claire tried to imagine what she had been like before, going on about Dr. Gray being a serial killer and people who could read minds and fly, so sure that this was hell, some nightmare world. It seemed a little ridiculous now, but was it her fault that it all seemed so vividly real. She looked down at wrist, fading bruises present from the restraints and smiled. She was no longer a freak. This thought made her grin fade; she still was a freak, a different kind that is locked up in a place with people like Angie and the countless other women she shared this ward with day in and day out.

"Checks," came the orderly's voice, a middle aged woman with an ever present smile. "Checks." Claire could tell she had reached Angie's room.

"Oh Ms Denise you're here, thank goodness. I need your help. Stewart refuses to talk with me with that smug little grin plastered about his face like that. I can tell he's mocking me he is and I do not like it one bit, or him that wicked Stewart man. Make him reply, please cause I told he, him, that fiend, that you'd make him speak, make him real to touch, so I know I'm not senseless, with no way of touch, touch him, touch you…touch me…"

"What are you on about Angie? You should be asleep. Come let's get back in bed."

"No, make him speak."

"How can I do that, he's not even there."

"But he is, I see, so you see. I know Stewart's quiet but that doesn't make him unreal, real as you, as he."

"Enough. It's time to rest."

"NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME TURN MY BACK AND NOT SEE THE STARS, TO CLOSE MY EYES AND WISH THE WORLD AWAY.I AM HERE IN THIS PLACE OF SCREAMS AND SO ARE YOU… Stewart dance with me awhile…DENISE LEAVE me and my prince, or join in on the steps we know so well!"

"I need help in room 12 B please," Denise yelled out into the hallway, followed by the soft padding of approaching footsteps. There were sounds of protests and quiet whimpering and there was silence.

Claire lay unnerved in her bed contemplating her life. All this was so fucked up. Tears fell, bitter as Angie had described. She wanted out of this place. Never had she felt so alone, so miserable. She missed her fake family Noah and Peter, her mother, even Nathan with his misguided tendencies, but they were not real some sick illusion her mind had created. She couldn't even remember who she was. What was her mother's name? Did she have any brothers and sisters? Was she even a cheerleader? It's kind of funny that she lost herself as soon as she found the real Claire again…

**A/N:** I so loved writing Angie's dialogue she's such a nutter


	4. What's Happening to Her?

_**How do we make love stay?**_

The sun beat down upon her face, warming her despite the crisp November chill. Claire's eyes were closed, her mind void from thought, just simply being. It was nice not to have to worry about her life and what it had become. In this state she could forget that just beyond the picnic table she occupied were high fences. This made Claire come back to herself, no longer able to achieve her previous euphoric state. She sighed and opened her eyes, quickly standing and leaving the table.

"Done already Miss Bennet?" Denise asked in disbelief.

"Not feeling it today." Claire gave the other woman a weak smile. Denise took her by the arm and led her back into the ward. Claire kept her gaze downcast, preferring not to take in her surroundings. Being in somewhat of denial helped keep her sane. She laughed at that. She looked up at Denise, but quickly returned back to staring at her feet satisfied that there was no judgment on the woman's face. "Denise?"

"Yes Claire?"

"Can you take me to Dr. Gray?"

"Sure. Is there something the matter dear?"

"No, I just don't feel like waiting until Thursday to talk with him—it's kind of personal."

"Okay then." The trip was silent; there was no further conversation between them. Claire preferred it this way. No lying when someone asked if she was alright. It was always yes, but inside she was screaming "fuck no I'm not alright; I'm in a fucking mental institution." When was she going to get out of here?

"Here we are dear." Denise patted Claire's shoulder and took her leave, trusting that she would not wander off. If Claire hadn't wanted to be here so badly she might have taken advantage of the situation, but as it were…Claire raised her hand to knock, barely hesitating as she did. There was no timid nervousness, definitely no seething rage, just—anticipation.

"Come in." Dr. Gray sat behind his desk, head bent down in concentration, papers scattered all around him. Although, he immediately looked up to see his visitor, a wide grin already was spreading across his face. "Claire. What a pleasant surprise. Have a seat." He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk rather than the sofa in the corner. "Here again, aren't you sick and tired of being in my office?"

"No, neither sick nor tired of it. I'm sorry did I catch you at a bad time, you look like you're really busy?"

"No, just trying to get a head start on some paperwork before the holiday weekend."

"Oh yeah right its Thanksgiving." Claire sat back in her seat, shoulders dropping ever so slightly. She had forgotten that it was so soon. "Are you spending it with your family?" Maybe Claire could live through him. It might make her day brighter picturing him with all his family, laughing, watching the game, eating a real home-cooked dinner. Who knows how they celebrate in this place?

"Actually, no, not this year, I usually fly home to Pittsburgh, but I'm staying here in Odessa for the holiday."

"Really, why would you want to stay here and be alone on Thanksgiving?"

"I wasn't planning on being alone."

"Oh…"Claire finally understood what he was saying. Dr. Gray had a girlfriend, serious enough to spend Thanksgiving with instead of his family. Why should that make her feel jealous?

"I here they're throwing a little party here for the patients, and I thought I would attend."

Claire's mood brightened considerably at this. So he didn't have a girlfriend? Well, let's not get ahead of herself, that didn't prove anything? Claire took a moment to pause, why should it even matter if he was in a relationship? What was happening to her?


	5. Night of the Party

_His breath was warm against her neck as he brought his lips to her sweet spot, making her ache for more. She had no other thought then of him, how his hand moved in between her legs, spreading them wide. "Gabriel.." his name came out in a breathless moan. _

"_I love you Claire."_

Claire's eyes were pierced by burning light. She groaned inwardly as she thrust her pillow over her face. It was only a dream she thought. She was unclear if she was disappointed that it wasn't real, or if imaging him making love to her was disturbing. It's hard to have a coherent thought when she still felt his touch on her skin. Maybe she could justified the dream if she classified him as Dr. Gray not the psychotic watchmaker from her fantasy, but was that any better? Crushing on her doctor seemed wrong and would only lead to heartache later down the line. She was a patient in a mental institution for fuck sake.

She removed the pillow from her face and sat up, preparing herself for another day in hell. Changing quickly she left her room in search of breakfast, finding her hunger unbearable. On closer examination, Claire discovered that she was the last one to rise, as everyone was already seated and had their meals before them.

Claire grabbed herself a muffin and a carton of chocolate milk and situated herself next to Angie who was being uncharacteristically quiet this morning. "Hello, Angie." Angie barely acknowledged her and continued to stare out the window. "Is Stewart not talking again?"

Angie rotated around to stare at Claire. "Stewart isn't real Claire," she all but sneered in response. She returned to her former state of looking out the window, seemingly content that she had put Claire straight. She was only trying to make small talk, perhaps have one friend in this place. How had she become more insane than this woman? Was it even possible? She'll be seeing Stewart by lunch time Claire thought bitterly. She took a bite of her muffin and slid further away from Angie.

Tonight was the Thanksgiving party and she eagerly looked forward to it even if the only people she conversed with were Dr. Gray and Denise. It was something new, something perfectly ordinary. Taking a sip of her milk to wash down the muffin, Claire left the table to pursue some time consuming activity. She had been meaning to catch up on Pillars of the Earth.

* * *

"You look lovely Claire," Denise said behind her, examining the dress from all angles.

"Thank you again for helping me. I had absolutely nothing to wear to this thing tonight."

"As I'm sure ninety percent of the other woman as well."

"Yeah, but they have someone on the outside that can help them out. As far as I know I'm an orphan."

"Don't be silly. There's someone out there that's missing you."

"Not enough apparently." Claire clutched the sides of her dress unwilling to look up at Denise. I gentle hand under her chin lifted her face up to sorrowful brown eyes.

"Don't lose hope Claire. The second you give up is the moment it's gone forever."

"That's cheerful.'

"Life isn't all daisies and rainbows kid as you very well know." Denise gave Claire a sad smile. "Now lets go to this thing and party our socks off."

Claire laughed at that, already feeling better. "That makes no sense."

"Yes it does you just have to think about it." Denise outstretched her arm for Claire to take as they left Claire's tiny room. Claire couldn't help, but bounce at each step. She had to admit seeing Dr. Gray again was the most probable cause for her giddiness. No use in denying it now, she was falling for the man she once swore she'd hate for eternity (which for her at the time was sort of a big deal), but that was in another life. And if she had to be stuck in this shit universe she'd make the most of it.

As they entered the rec room, Claire's focus was drawn to the many multi-colored streamers and hanging turkeys. Well at least it looked festive and the food didn't look vomit worthy as usual, and they had cupcakes. Now where was Dr. Gray? She looked around the room and noticed him standing awkwardly in the back swaying with the music like an eighth grade geek. How cute, he had no idea what to do with himself.

"Denise I'm going to talk to Dr. Gray."

"Sure thing hun."

Claire strolled nervously towards Dr. Gray, preparing herself and wrapping up an inner monologue. He saw her coming and met her halfway, a wide smile spreading that she couldn't help, but return. "Hi," she said nervously. He looked her up and down barely managing to keep the inappropriate feelings to flash across his face. Claire felt her cheeks grow hot under his appreciative gaze.

"You look- very nice Claire," he finally adverted his gaze elsewhere only to returned back on Claire.

"You don't look so bad yourself Dr. Gray. Would you, um, like to dance." _Oh god please say yes… _

"Yeah sure." He took a hold of her waist had brought her closer, not noticing her sudden intake of breath at his touch. Claire had to force herself not to recall the dream from the previous night. Not when she had the real thing in front of her. If only she could figure out how to make love stay…


	6. Cupcake Love

Claire could feel his hand on the small of her back, and god did it feel good. Despite his previous awkward dancing, he seemed to be gliding across the dance floor. She couldn't help her carefree laugh as he dipped her backwards only to bring her close again. She never wanted the song to end, the finish most likely concluding with her demise, for surely, if she was to part from the warmth of his arms, she'd implode. Perhaps she was being a bit over dramatic, but simply the thought of separating from him now seemed, almost painful. He stepped back, contented with the success of their dance. Scratch that, it was definitely excruciating.

"You are terrific dancer Claire."

"I think you did all the work. I just followed you and tried to look pretty," her voice had the outward appearance of humor, but only she could hear the resentment in it. She felt guilty, for blaming Dr. Gray, it wasn't his fault after all, but if only he knew how much she wanted to be held by him, how much she wished she could be a normal girl, one that he could love. Claire looked down at her feet, her eyes starting to burn. She refused to cry, especially in front of Dr. Gray. Although, that really wouldn't apply for later tonight, when she'd be crying herself to sleep.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Dr. Gray had noticed.

Claire collected herself before she brought her gaze back up to him, hoping he didn't see through the fake smile she plastered on her face for his benefit. "Nothing at all, well, only if you consider eating dessert first, wrong." She eyed the table in the corner. "Those cupcakes look to die for, and I'm going to consume at least four of them."

He raised a single eyebrow at that, but didn't reply. However, he did accompany her to the buffet table. Claire grabbed a cupcake hoping she wouldn't look like a total pig while she ate it. Before she knew it, she had eaten the entire thing. 'Oh my god was that good' she thought. It was like a mini orgasm in her mouth. How long had she eaten anything of that caliber? Maybe her previous assumption of four was inaccurate. She'd have to sneak some back to her room for later consumption.

"Good?"

Claire could only nod in response as she started on her second one. Frosting clung to her upper her lip and she quickly licked it away. When she was done she looked back to Dr. Gray unaware that he had been watching her the entire time with an amused smile on his face. For a moment she thought she saw another emotion dancing behind his eyes, but she couldn't be sure. Her intuition and/or judgment had been a bit iffy lately. Also, coupled with her active, lustful imagination and presumable insanity didn't make for a very reliable Claire.

"I think I'll have one as well, since they appear to be quite extraordinary." Claire blushed in reply. He to, took a cupcake, bring it to his mouth and savoring it. His face lit up with pleasant surprise. "Damn, these are amazing. It is shame they don't make this in our cafeteria."

"If only," Claire reached up, wiping frosting from his lip. He cupped her hand with his own, pressing it closer against him. Claire could see his eyelids close ever so slightly with pleasure, but he quickly released her hand. They both appeared stunned by her forward gesture, but decided to not voice any opposition. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She took a step back.

He too appeared to be brought back to reality. He looked about the room at the others. He cleared his throat before he replied. "No it's fine, but it probably would be best if it didn't happen again." Claire nodded in agreement, but inside she was praying that it did. "Well, I'm going to talk with some of the staff. There are not enough people dancing and enjoying themselves this evening. That's quite unacceptable."

He stiffly nodded his good-bye. She watched his retreating back as her cynical thoughts over took her. Had she accomplished anything here tonight? Was being close to him, if only for a little while, worth the feeling of all consuming loneliness she felt once again? Dr. Gray would probably be on guard around her now, making sure nothing even faintly inappropriate happened again, but just maybe, he wanted her as much she wanted him.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so I blame not having a clear plot line in my head for the time between updates. Also, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not playing favorites with my other story. I just have more inspiration for Forgotten instead, but I did force myself to sit down and write this. However, I believe I know where this going (finally).


	7. Stalker

Claire wondered if there were varying types of stalkers. For example, would the people who simply attempted to see the object of the affection and those who murder the person they desired, be placed in the same group; no ifs and or buts, simply a stalker? These days she had been going out of her way to get a quick glance at Dr. Gray. Although, she had to admit that it was not as often as she would have liked. He had cut down their solo counseling and ultimately assigned her to another doctor. Claire understood his need for separating himself from her, but she found it difficult to not take it personally. Love is an irrational bitch. Love? Was she in love with Dr. Gray? 'Most definitely' she answered her unspoken question. How and when it had happened she was unclear. It was most likely slow building, spanning back to the years when she first arrived in this place. Even if her memory of then was black, the feeling lingered.

All this she thought, as she roamed the halls of her ward. She should have been in her bed, but she couldn't keep still. Sleep had been eluding her and reaming in her "cell" was out of the question. She wished she could walk outdoors. Looking at the stars through reinforced, glass windows was not the same. She also enjoyed the feeling of wet grass on her bare feet. To simplify matters, Claire simply wanted her freedom and she was tired of internally complaining about it.

Light at the end of the hall caught her eye. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized where exactly it was coming from. In a matter of seconds, Claire came abreast to Dr. Gray's office, stealing a peek inside. He was busy scribbling away, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. He was so beautiful it hurt to look at him. Finding it hard to look away, she was sluggish in her attempt to hide as he looked up from his work.

"Claire?" He called out slightly confused. She had pressed herself against the wall and was preparing to flee. "Claire, please come in here."She took a few steadying breaths before she reappeared before him, a guilty blush spreading across her face. She shuffled forward, ever so slowly, until finally reaching his desk. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I wasn't stalking you if that's what you think," it came out rather quickly. She cursed herself internally. If he didn't suspect anything before, he sure as hell did now.

"I wasn't accusing you of that," he appeared to be amused by her assumption.

Claire attempted to laugh it off, but it sounded false, even to her ears. She hoped he wouldn't notice. "Good, because that was totally not, what I was doing."

"Which bring us back to the point, why _are_ you up and about at two in the morning?"

"Why are you? Don't you have a home, or something?" Claire didn't mean to get defensively, but it was really his fault. If he hadn't been avoiding her these last few weeks, she wouldn't be so agitated. He was like a drug, keeping her coming back for more. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm the one in the wrong."

"It's perfectly alright. Is something bothering you, Claire?"

She turned away from him, only to make her way to his couch. She debated with idea of coming clean, or flat out lying. Neither of those options sat well with her. She could only grimace and drop her gaze. If she looked at him, the words, "I love you", would most likely pass through her lips. Claire was shocked as she felt the cushion dip. He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry that I'm not your doctor anymore, but you can still talk to me."

_Oh, screw it_. "I'm tired, tired of talking about how one day I'll be free of this place, but most of all I'm sick of seeing your face and knowing I can never have you."

"Claire, I—"

"No, don't say anything, I already now. I just wanted to get that off my chest. You know, it's weird, I thought this aching feeling would disappear when I finally told you, but it seems to be getting worse." He remained speechless and she took this as her cue.

She turned back to get one finally glimpse of him, but was surprised to find him directly behind her. Before she could ask what he wanted, his lips were on hers, his hands on her face, tilting it for a better angle. "This is wrong," he said when they broke apart for air. Claire could only bring him back for another kiss.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Oh no, forbidden romance…


	8. Group Session

On some level she knew what they were doing was wrong, the whole forbidden romance deal, but shouldn't something that feels so right transcend above silly rules like dating your therapist. Well, if she thought about it, technically he wasn't _her _doctor anymore. She had some middle aged divorcee, who pretended to listen to her babbling as he doodled, nasty pictures. If Claire had to be completely honest, the man was revolting. However, his demeanor of "I don't give a shit" might put her on the fast track to getting out this hell whole, where the insane come to die. In her opinion, she wasn't crazy, not now at least, and she dissevered to be treated as such. At least Gabriel, as he now likes to be called in the privacy of his office and other such occasions, talks to her like an equal; not in a way so he can make her feel good about herself only to get into her pants, but as if he truly cared.

Claire watched him now, across the room in an opposing chair. Other patient's and Gabriel's colleagues were also present, this being a group session. She gave him the occasional guarded smile which he cautiously returned, which in turn, made her all kinds of happy inside. She felt like their secret should smother her, but it was actually exciting.

Angie sat beside her and she was currently, spewing some bull about Stewart, blah, blah, blah, who gives a shit. Angie was a bitch, and she'd still would, be even if she wasn't off her rocker. Claire felt no shame judging these women, it wasn't her fault they were here, and she had no more pity left in her, after using it all up on her own self. If they got better, good for them, she'd be happy to congratulate them and give them a pat on the pack, but as it is, they're lifers, so the occasion would probably never arrive.

Claire watched as Dr. Asshole scribbled on his pad giving a nod from time to time. Was he even listening? Did she even need an answer to that, most likely a resounding, "NO". Prick. Gabriel on the other hand, stood at attention, taking in every word and offering advice when ever needed. When Angie was done, he turned to Claire; it was her turn to spill her guts.

"How are you today Claire?" Gabriel asked. Dr. Asshole looked up to give her smirk that made her stomach turn.

"Um, okay I guess_," except that creep keeps staring at me and I want to kick his balls up to his throat_.

"Anything happened this week that you want to talk about?"

Claire blushed and shook her head no.

"Nothing at all? Well Claire, you live a very boring life," he said jokingly. There was some muffled laughter from the other patients. He gave her a knowing stare then continued, "Let's try another question, what are you thinking about right now?"

That was a tough one; what she was thinking about was him, remembering in very clear detail the way his mouth moved with hers, but she couldn't very well say that. Claire decided on another thought that had been floating around her head for quite some time. "What qualifies someone to be normal?"

"Normal?"

"Normal, you know like you or Denise?" Dr. Asshole didn't count.

"Hmm, interesting question, there is no simple answer to that." He looked at his watch and frowned. "However, it's something we will have to discuss in our next session, but I think it's a good topic for everyone to think about for next time and I want to hear all your opinions on the matter, starting with you Miss Bennet." The other's shot her dirty looks as they filed out of the room. Angie knocked into her chair as she also left the room.

Claire remained seated, watching as Dr. Gray rose from his chair and quickly made his way to hover above her. He gave her a predatory grin as he yanked her up and continued to keep his grip on her as he shoved her into what appeared to be an empty storage room. He pressed her back against the door and silenced her girlish laughter with a passionate kiss. Claire's breath came out in gasps as he lowered his lips to her throat, his hips grinding against hers. "It's been too long," Gabriel moaned.

"You don't have to tell me," Claire's hand tangled in his dark hair, pressing his head further into the crook of her neck.

He broke away and Claire whimpered at the loss. His face was serious as he took her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. Claire leaned into it, her eyes heavy lidded. "Claire, I'm going to get you out of here, no matter what it takes."

"It's about god damn time!"


	9. Dr Asshole

Dr. Gabriel Gray had never before been so morally corrupted. His trysts with the young Claire Bennet was beyond wrong, something that should have ceased from the very moment he let his guard down, allowed himself to enjoy the taste of her soft pink lips, when he bent her over his couch and took her with abandon. However, Gabriel Gray was a man first and attempting to discontinue his relationship with Claire was neither plausible nor possible. He had promised her freedom and he fully intended to keep his word. He liked to believe his motives were completely unselfish, but he wanted Claire. He wanted to take her on a romantic date, he wanted to hold her hand, he wanted the whole world to know that she was his and he loved her with all his heart.

At this point in his plans, he was attempting to convince head Psychiatrist, Dr. Anderson, or as Claire liked to call him "Dr. Asshole", of Claire's complete recovery. Gabriel sat before the man and began his case. "Dr. Anderson, as you see from recent analysis, Ms. Bennet has fully regain control of her conscious mind. She has had no relapses and her progress in sessions is extraordinary. I believe with daily medication and continued therapy, Claire can successfully be reintegrated into society."

"That is very thought out Dr. Gray, but Ms. Bennet is no longer your patient and it is the decision of her current physician to recommend her." Dr. Asshole brought his clasped hand under his chin, staring back at Gabriel with an almost unsettling grin. It was the expression of a predator.

"I am well aware of that fact. I'm simply asking you to consider Ms. Bennet for the opportunity to live a normal life."

Dr. Asshole gave a conceited snort. He opened the case file before him, flipping through Claire's history. "Dr. Gray, it says here that Claire suffers from severe, debilitating hallucinations. She is often in a catatonic state, rarely responsive and when she finally wakes she is both violent to both you and your staff. Does this sound like a girl you want out in the world Dr. Gray? I certainly would not feel comforted knowing that I allowed such a dangerous individual to roam free."

"All that is true, but—" Gabriel was interrupted.

"There is nothing to say Dr. Gray. I will reevaluate Ms. Bennet a year from now. It is then, that I will consider her for release."

"A year, but she is ready now," Gabriel stood yelling at the head dick before him.

"Dr. Gray, calm yourself, my decision is final and you will abide by it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Gabriel spat. He always hated this man and if murder was legal he would already be over the desk with his hands around Anderson's neck. As it is, Gabriel straightened his shirt and swiftly made his way to the door.

"Oh, and Dr. Gray, if this should ever happen again I will transfer you to the men's ward."

With that, Gabriel stormed off to his own office, impatient for night to see his Claire.

* * *

Just like most night's Claire creeped passed the nurse's station. Gabriel's office was further down the hall and she quickened her pace. She had an hour before checks and she wasn't going to spend them sleeping.

Gabriel's office was opened, as she expected, and she quickly slid through the door, locking it behind her. Gabriel was situated on the couch, his arm over his face. He didn't look up as she walked over to him. Claire lowered herself on to his lap and reached for his arm, pulling it away from his face. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel's eyes opened groggily. She leaned in a captured his lips. He responded instantly, bringing his hands to rest on her hips, pressing her further down on his groin. "I've missed you Claire."

"I've missed you too. I wish we didn't have to keep sneaking around." Claire pulled back to get a better look at him. "How did it go with Dr. Asshole?" Gabriel instantly released his hold on her and leaned back into the couch. He looked utterly defeated.

"I'm sorry Claire."

"Oh…" Claire slid off his lap and sat down beside him. Gabriel followed her movements.

"I tried Claire, I really did."

"Are you ashamed of me Gabriel? If I wasn't forbidden would you still want me?" Claire began to sob, her hands coming up to cover her face. Gabriel moved closer and tried to pull her hands away.

"Claire you know that's not true. You know I love you."

"Do I? I mean how's it even possible to love a someone like me."

"With surprising ease; Claire I promised I'd get you out of this place and that hasn't changed. It's just a little more complicated now. Just know that I want you always and forever." Claire allowed herself the comfort on his warm arms as he drew her closer to him.


	10. The End?

Claire anxiously awaited Gabriel's signal. They would make their escape tonight, finally being able to be together. Also, being out in the world was another plus. Claire couldn't wait to see if it was the same as her dream. Would there still be the same stores, the same cities, or would it remain the same old boring everyday life. With no superpowers or world ending crises, what would Claire Bennet do to pass the time? She wondered if any university would accept a former asylum escapee. Maybe they could assume some fake identities, become anyone they wanted. There, her life was once again exciting. Claire was caught in the web of possibilities of what her life might become. She refused to give the chance that they might not succeed any further thought. It was far more satisfying to think positively.

Claire sat up in her bed, hearing a faint knock on the door. She knew immediately that it was Gabriel. She had no possessions, none that were worth bringing, so she swiftly jumped off the bed and made her way to the door. Using the key he had given her, she let herself out and was instantly enveloped in her lover's arms. It had only been a few hours since they had last seen each other, but it was long enough to cause her a great deal of pain.

"Are you ready to go," Gabriel asked. He knew she was, but he wanted to hear it from her that she was sure.

"Most definitely," Claire whispered elatedly. Claire felt no need to look back at her former _cell. _There were no happy memories left there; it only served as a personal insulator of all her grief. Claire looked ahead, to thefuture that she hoped to continue with Gabriel, her former monster. How could she have ever painted him the villain in her own story? The man before her could never be Sylar.

"Okay let's hurry; they're just about to change shifts. We have a short window where we can make it out." He took her hand and began to lead her down the hallway. His head would shift around making sure that there was no one in their path. The last thing they needed was to get caught. They'd never have another opportunity again. Gabriel would be sent away, possibly fired and she would never see the light of day again.

There was one nurse at her station. Claire didn't recognize her. She was glad it was not Denise, the one person she actually miss from this place. They waited until she turned, retrieving something or other from the cabinet behind her. Once they were sure that she couldn't see, Gabriel practically dragged her to the other side of the glass. Claire's heart was pounding and she tried to settle it before they continued moving along. She soon found herself in an unknown part of the ward. She assumed it was the way out and obviously had never been allowed this way except when she had arrived, which was still a huge blank. Her past didn't matter anymore so she pushed that thought aside.

They were now on the home stretch. Claire stopped Gabriel from continuing. He looked back at her confused. "Why'd you stop?"

"Before we leave, tell me you love me," Claire whispered back.

Gabriel stepped closer, his hands coming up to cup her face. "Claire Bennet, I love you with all my heart, the sane you, the completely off your rocker you, the insecure you, the jealousy you," His thumbs were now gently caressing her cheeks. "I love all of you, forever," he finished.

"I believe you," she whimpered as he gently brushed away her tears. No longer able to resist the urge to kiss him, she brought him closer. Claire knew it wasn't the best time for this, but she couldn't stop herself.

"You see Stewart, I told you. Look at them all nice and one, can't tell where one begins and the other ends," Angie stood before them in all her horrid glory. Gabriel and Claire broke apart. The shock of seeing another patient was written all over their faces.

Gabriel took a step towards her, "Angie what are you doing out of bed it's after hours?"

"Stewart told me about you and your blonde goddess Dr. Gray, yes he did. He told me to give you something," Angie lunged forward and sank a small blade in Gabriel's chest. Claire quickly rushed to catch him before he could hit the floor, anguish replacing her former tears of joy. "Stewart's going to be so very proud of me!"

"Indeed he is, Angie," Dr. Asshole stepped forth from his shadowed corner. Claire stared up in confusion, but her attention rapidly returned to Gabriel, dying in her arms. "I'm sorry it had to come to this old friend," he said to Gabriel. "But I can't allow Claire to leave this place."

"Wh-why?" Gabriel stuttered.

"Claire's been mine from the beginning. I brought her here, dosed her up, _made her crazy_," he said that last part with great emphasis. "I knew that from the very first moment I saw her, she had to be mine, my blonde goddess, but she refused me, spat in my face and all I could offer her. You see Gabriel, if you had never fallen for her, never have broken the cycle, you'd be alive, and I might have one day let the bitch go, after I tired of her."

Claire shook her head in disbelief. How had her happily ever after become so fucked up. She looked down at Gabriel, his eyes fluttering. "I love you," she barely managed to say. She kissed him one last time before he sank down into oblivion. Claire took a minute to collect herself, building up her grief and anger before she stared up at Dr. Asshole. "You will never get away this."

"I already have. Who's going to tell, not Angie, I'm her beloved Stewart, a figment of her twisted mind, certainly not Gabriel, he's dead, and you Claire are going to be trapped in that pretty little mind of yours for the rest of your natural life."

"Don't worry Stewart, I'll never tell," Angie said happily.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the depressing ending : (


	11. Gabriel

**A/N: Okay I realize that no one was really happy with the previous ending. I understand completely because I truly hate a Sylaire fic with a depressing ending, but it was the only way I saw it ending at the time. In my defense I never planned on this being a multi-chapter story and I don't really like the content after Chapter One. So anyway, here's a happy ending. You can decide which world was real and which was the dream. Kind of like that episode of Buffy where she's in an institution and they keep telling her her other life was a dream...**

* * *

"Claire wake up," there was that voice; one she had heard many times before. Why did it seem so familiar, yet so alien, so strange? "Claire? Open your eyes baby," its pleas were urgent yet soothing. She knew she should follow the voice, wake from this unnatural slumber. She focused all her energy on the simple task, willing herself to awaken. The first thing she saw was a pair of twin brown orbs, worried eyes staring back at her. _She knew those eyes. _Her gaze drifted lower, past his nose, to his mouth, a smile spreading across his lips. _She knew that mouth; she knew those lips_… Taking him all in, Claire gasped in absolute bliss.

"Gabriel," she said nearly breathless. Claire wasted no time grabbing him, pulling him into her awaiting embrace. Was this real, could she actually be holding him now? "You're alive," it was almost a question. She'd let him take it either way. It didn't matter how this was possible. The only thing she cared about was having her love here with her.

"Of course I am. It was you I was worried about." His hand came up to stroke her hair. Claire sighed in contentment, enjoying his touch. "God, I was afraid you'd never rouse. I've been trying to wake you for hours."

Claire released him to get a better look at his face. His features were just the same as before, but she knew with certainty, that this was not Dr. Gray, but the man formerly known as Sylar. She could remember now, everything leading up to the moment she blacked out and fell victim to a cruel world of asylums and betrayal. However, the reason for her collapse was still unknown, her memory blurring at the edges, leaving her clueless. "What happened?"

"We caught up with Branson; we had him cornered and ready to be taken in, but he lashed out with his power. I wasn't fast enough to shield you from the blast. I'm so sorry Claire."

"Shh, everything's fine now. I'm out of that horrible place, but more importantly, you are here with me." Tears began to well up at the corner of her eyes. Gabriel's hand gently came up to brush them away.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy," Claire admitted.

"That's silly."

"Maybe so, but I couldn't care less. That's was one nightmare I wish never to repeat in the future."

"Let me guess, hmm, a world void of chocolate milk?"

"No, worse," she enticed him to move closer. "We were no normal."

"Oh my lord, how did ever survive?"

"Well, you were there—"

"Stop right there," he interrupted. "I understand completely. My god like lovin' assisted you through the ordeal."

"Yes, that's exactly it," Claire sarcastically exclaimed with a roll of her eyes for extra measure. She'd let his 'god like' ego inflate, for now at least. There was no need to burst this growing bubble of happiness the y had wrapped around each other. She was Claire Bennet, she was a cheerleader (_former whatever)_, she had a family and annoying Pomeranian by the name of, no other than, Mr. Muggles, she could jump off a Ferris wheel without a scratch, there is a Parkman, Peter, and Sylar, but most of she was loved and it was real.


End file.
